


Come On Carolina

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Coffee vs Tea [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They nearly had it right that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Carolina

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a greater AU called "Coffee and Tea", which started off as musing about a world where the BGC run rival coffee and tea shops. This particular fic was begun using a first-line generator.

Reluctantly, he handed over the key and shouldered his duffle bag. He didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say- they'd already said everything they could, said it all a hundred thousand times, gone around in circles saying everything. None of it mattered anymore.

“It's been a blast, green-eyes. See you around, I guess.”

She looked like she was about to punch something. This was not unusual; she spent her life in a perpetual state of 'about to punch something'. Sometimes she crossed over into 'just punched something' but even then there was a definite chance of punching something else. But there was more to her expression than that to someone who knew how to read her, and York had made reading Carolina Church into an art form.

“Listen Carolina. It doesn't have to be like this. We could try again. Keep trying till we get it right.”

Silence. York took a long breath and turned to go. “I guess not.”

o/o

Delta was not entirely surprised to find York leaning on his doorbell some twenty minutes later. Carolina had called him as soon as York had left, ordering him in no uncertain terms to take care of York. It had not taken Delta's unmatched logistical capabilities to figure out what had happened. By the time York arrived, the guest bed had already been made and, though Delta did not particularly approve of heavy drinking, he'd made a quick store run and bought a case of York's favorite beer.

“Thought you didn't approve of drinking,” York said, when Delta handed him the first one. “Thought you said it kills brain cells and that I needed to keep all the ones I have.”

“I do not disapprove of drinking, merely drinking in excess. However, I believe that in this instance exception may be made. You are hurting, and need the oblivion that only heavy drink or a concussion will offer.”

York stared at him, then downed half a can in one go. “Sometimes you say things that make me question why we're friends.”

“I choose to believe that my calm application of logic to all situations comes as refreshment to you given the number of your acquaintances who have short tempers or are otherwise lacking in intelligence.”

“That's cold, Dee.”

They were silent after that. Delta was content to sit at one end of the couch, absorbed in his tablet, or what he called a tablet but was far too advanced for the word to truly apply, while on the other end, York got quietly and progressively drunk.

It was several hours later when York finally started talking.

“I thought we had it right that time,” he mumbled. “Thought we'd managed to put everything behind us and- and work things out. Things were _working_. I thought things were working.” He dropped his can (empty, thankfully) and slid further down in his seat. “Why didn't they work, Dee? You're smart. Why didn't they work?”

Delta glanced up, only for a moment, before returning his attention to his work.

“It is my belief that Ms. Church still has unresolved issues surrounding her relationship with her father and sister and the loss of her mother. These things place excess strain on your relationship and Ms. Church made the decision to end the strain by ending the relationship.”

York groaned and let his head thump back onto the couch cushion. “It's the old man. It's always him. She'll never stop trying to please him and of course I'm not good enough for that.”

Delta looked up again, studying his friend for a moment.

“I do not believe Dr. Church has any true objections to your relationship, nor do I believe that such disapproval in itself would lead to Ms. Church severing your bond. It is more that you are a distraction from her main goal, securing her father's approval over his approval of her sister. Your own criticism of such goals is also not helpful.”

“I was just trying to look out for her!” York shot Delta a glare, but there was little feeling in it. “It's not healthy, I just wanted her to let go of it and let herself be _happy_.”

“Perhaps. However, people often do not cease behavior that is unhealthy just because someone says it is. For example, you are well-aware of the dangers of such excessive drinking, yet you continue to do so.”

York stood and staggered through the apartment to the bathroom. There was nothing to say to that. Delta was right. “Anyway, thanks for putting me up. I'm gonna grab a shower and go crash.”

“You are always welcome here, York. You know this.”

Delta turned back to his work. This was a delicate situation, one that would take... careful maneuvering. He opened Skype and eyed his contacts list thoughtfully. Who to try first?

o/o

“Hey Carolina, I heard you were back on the market. How 'bout you and me go talk business?” Tucker paused, then frowned. “That came out wrong.”

“Dude, did you just call my sister a whore?”

“Yes, but only by accident, and only because I was trying to hit on her.”

Carolina punched Tucker, as she often did when he hit on her, but it was a half-hearted punch. He rubbed his arm with a scowl and went to stand behind the counter while Epsilon took the seat beside Carolina.

“So it's true, then?”

“Yeah.” Carolina leaned on the counter and pillowed her head on her arms. “It's true. How'd you know?”

“Delta was in this morning and said he was putting York up until York found a new place, or you two got back together, whichever came first. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to talk about it with-”

“Shut up, Caboose.”

Caboose looked between the two Church siblings and went back to sweeping, a pout on his face. He had only been trying to help.

“If you wanna know what I think-”

“I don't.”

“-you should go back to him. You guys were great together. Delta says you smile 37% more often when York is around.”

“Not even Delta can crunch that kind of statistic. He's making it up.”

“I'm not gonna argue with you about that. In fact I'm not gonna get involved here at all because I'm gonna be honest, I've got maybe forty-five seconds of caring left in me. Just, maybe think about it? He makes you happy.” He paused. “All right, that's all the fucks I have. If anyone needs me I'll be in the back. Tucker, don't hit on Carolina while I'm back there, you know how hard it is for Caboose to clean up the bloodstains.”

He threw his hands in the air and headed into the back, leaving Carolina to finish her tea alone. Tucker, meanwhile, leaned on the counter and waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Come on, baby, give me a chance. At least I've got both eyes- ow!” He straightened up, rubbing his arm where she'd punched him again. “Okay, I deserved that one.”

o/o

North turned up around lunch. Delta was working; York was lying facedown on the couch. A movie was playing in the background, but he wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't bring himself to check.

He stood over York for several minutes before he acknowledged him. He raised his head to stare blearily at him. “If you've come to make me feel better, do you think you could put that off to a time when I'm not hungover? Dee got me drunk last night.”

There was a noise of protest from Delta, but the man didn't even look up from his work. York waved a hand absently at him and rolled over so he could stare up at his friend without effort. He looked awful. He knew he looked awful; he was hungover like hell and he  _felt_ awful.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” North said. “I'm worried about you.”

“Well, don't be. I'll be fine once I'm not hungover. If Carolina thinks she'll be happy without me then... that's her choice. I'll move on.” He sat up heavily. “I just hope she's right.”

“I don't think she is, but she's not my business. You are, though.” North sat down beside him and wrapped a companionable arm around York's shoulder. The other man leaned heavily against him, misery radiating from him. North gave his shoulder a squeeze, full of sympathy for his friend. He'd been so sure they'd had it right this time.

o/o

It was nearly two weeks before York and Carolina saw each other again. They were on shift together at Club Necessity, the first time since their breakup. Carolina suspected that North had a hand in this; though the Counselor approved the schedules, he often let the others get involved to keep interpersonal disputes from creating too much drama- within reason. Carolina wouldn't have put it past North to keep them apart until some of the awkward had worn off. She would have thanked him, if she was the sort to thank people for things. She hadn't wanted to see York any more than she suspected York had wanted to see her.

Now they stood behind the bar side by side, a lull in business giving them a chance to talk. He'd kept his blind side to her as much as possible that shift; he was still hurting, and looking at her would have made that pain more apparent. It was childish, but York had never exactly turned away from an action because it was childish. In fact, if Delta was to be believed, he was more likely to embrace that action.

“So...” _Wow, great opening line, Carolina_. Carolina scowled. She always scowled at her internal voice- for reasons she didn't like to think about, it sounded like Tex “So, how are you doing? I mean, with your living arrangements. Found a new place yet?”

York gave a non-committal half-shrug. “Dee said I could stay with him, if I wanted. Says it gets lonely, living by himself. Probably gonna take him up on it. There's worse places.”

“Oh- I'm glad.”

Silence fell again, and before she could think of another way to break it, they were interrupted by a fresh wave of customers as business picked back up. Carolina eyed York when she got a second, glad he was keeping his blind side to her- she would not have liked him to catch her scrutinizing him, but she wanted to know that he really was okay.

He _looked_ okay. She was surprised to find that hurt a little- not that she didn't want him to be okay, but she wasn't, not as much as she'd like to think, and if he was okay- what did that mean?

Their shifts ended at the same time. They stood awkwardly outside the club together, both wondering what happened next.

“We're both going the same way,” York said. “Might as well walk together.”

She nodded. He was trying to make things less awkward; the least she could do was go along with things. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets as they walked, while York flicked his lighter absently.

“You're okay, right?” York turned to her fully, watching her face carefully. “I mean, Tex said you've been scowling more than usual lately and-”

Carolina stopped walking, glaring at York when he realized and stopped too, turning to give her an inquisitive look. It shouldn't have hurt. They worked together- and they were friends, and she didn't exactly have a right to tell him who he could be friends with. But it still hurt. Hadn't Tex taken enough from her, did she have to go and take York too?

_But you gave him up. **You're** the one who threw him out._

Carolina's scowled deepened, and she shoved past York to take a different route home. If he wanted to be friends with Tex, then he could. It wasn't her business.

o/o

Delta was not expected home for another hour, which was why York had his guitar out. He didn't like to play while Delta was around, since the other had important work that he didn't need to be distracted from. (In fact, Delta was quite capable of blocking out outside distraction, a fact York was well aware of, but he was touched by York's consideration and so had said nothing on the matter.)

He didn't have a bad singing voice. Though he'd never admitted it at the time, Delta had always enjoyed listening to him play back in college. He'd provided a nice background of music while Delta did his homework. Now Delta slipped in through the kitchen door rather than interrupt him, and listened while he made a sandwich.

York was playing through bits of a song he'd written several weeks ago, before he and Carolina had split. Delta had heard snatches of it when York was running the early drafts by his friends, and he was now pleased to hear that it had come together so well. It was too bad Carolina had never had the chance to hear it.

Delta chewed thoughtfully, an idea taking shape in his mind. Perhaps she could?

o/o

There was an audio message waiting for Carolina when she got home that evening, listed as being from Delta. She set her bag aside and hit play curiously.

“ _Oh, hey Dee. Didn't know you were home.”_

“ _I finished my work faster than expected and was allowed to leave early. I heard you playing when I came in.”_

“ _Yeah, just fiddling around. I'll put it up, though, don't wanna disturb you.”_

“ _That is not necessary. My intention in coming in here was to ask if you would play the song from the beginning for me. I have not yet heard the completed version.”_

“ _Oh? Well, if you're sure, then sure, I don't mind.”_

Carolina understood, then, a slow smile spreading across her face at the song. By the end, she had even managed a laugh or two.

“That idiot.”

But she was smiling when she said it.

o/o

“Maybe I wanted babies with _blue_ eyes,” she said, the next time she saw York. He was in the middle of eating lunch, and sat staring at her for a moment before comprehension sank in. He set his sandwich down carefully, prepared to run if he had to.

“Listen, I don't know how you heard that-”

“Delta.”

“-that traitor.” He should have known Delta had ulterior motives for wanting to hear his song. He watched Carolina carefully, waiting to see what she would do.

“I don't think he did it to hurt you. I think he wanted to show me something.”

“What? That I'm still pining for you? Not like it should come as a surprise.”

Actually, it had. He'd seemed okay at work. But she shook her head. “No, I don't think that was it. I think he wanted to remind me of how happy you make me.”

York gave her a cocky, flirtatious grin, but it didn't quite meet his eye. “He says you smile 37% more often when we're around each other.”

“Where is he even getting that statistic?”

“If it was anyone else I'd say he was making it up, but since this is Delta we're talking about...” He took a chance and reached out to touch her hand, the barest brush of their fingertips against each other. “Look, Carolina, I just want you to know that- I still love you. But whatever it is you gotta do to for you, whatever it is you need to do to be happy, I understand. I just wish it was me. That's all.”

She looked down at his hand, then placed her own over it before looking back up at him. “I just need to figure some things out. Stuff about myself. And I can't do that with you there distracting me. But... maybe I was wrong to push you away entirely. If you're willing to move more slowly, then.. maybe we could try again. See if we can get it right this time.”

o/o

York was singing again when Delta arrived home, a much more upbeat song this time. He stopped when Delta greeted him, grinning up at the other man. Delta came over to join him.

“Am I to assume by your positive mood that the issues surrounding yourself and Ms. Church have ceased?”

“If that's some fancy-pants way of asking if we're back together, then the answer is yes. She took me back, Dee!” His face was lit up, but after a moment, his expression softened. “And I have you to thank for it, or so I'm told.”

“There are no thanks necessary. I merely followed the most logical course of action. Ms. Carolina smiles 37% more often when she is with you than when you are apart. Clearly, a relationship with you is favorable.”

“It certainly is to me. And hey..”

He turned back to his guitar, absently strumming a few quiet chords, that soft smile still on his face. Delta sat down beside him, content to stop working for a few moments and just enjoy his friend's happiness.

“...maybe we'll get things right this time.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> The song York sings, and the source for the title of the fic, is [Come On Carolina](http://youtu.be/8YrfyeurqnI), York's in-universe song for Carolina. The song was actually what drove me from being positively neutral about York/Carolina to actively shipping them.


End file.
